Problem: Some cars were parked in the grocery store parking lot. 9 more cars park at the grocery store. Now there are 32 cars in the parking lot. How many cars were parked at the grocery store at the beginning?
Answer: The number of cars parked at the store at the beginning is the difference of the number parked now and the number that came and parked earlier. The difference is $32 - 9$ cars. $32 - 9 = 23$ cars.